Anxiety
by Calleigh's little girl
Summary: X-over of Criminal Minds and E-Ring.Summary inside the first chap.Pairings: Hints of Hotch having feelings for Elle; Elle/Morgan; JJ/Reid; maybe others later on.Warnings:Very angsty...Genre might change in later chaps...Focused on Hotch!Please R&R!


**Discs.: I don't own Criminal Minds/E-Ring nor its characters!**

**A/N: So here is one of my newest fanfics...As always it's Elle/Hotch focused. Special thank goes to Shanaugh who gave me a lot of useful facts for later chapters and to Damned Lolita for correcting this chap...**

**Summary: X-over of Criminal Minds and E-Ring. Elle is on vacation while the rest of the team is stuck at the office. Two weeks later : When a plane from Cuba is hijacked by a group of Cuban deserters, who are against the communism, and they try to force the Americans to let them fly to DC for holding a press conference the BAU team and JT's team have to find a solution. Things turn from bad to worse when they discover that Elle is on the plane and the hijackers start killing Cuban passengers to show that they are serious. **

**

* * *

Anxiety**

_1. Vacation time_

Elle packed up her stuff, getting ready for her vacation. Before she left she said good-bye to the others, who had to work during the time she would be gone.

"We're going to miss you the next two weeks..."

JJ hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you guys as well."

The only one missing in the bullpen was Hotch, who was working on some paperwork in his office.  
Gideon said his good-bye, and went up to Hotch's office.

_Meanwhile:_

Hotch was totally occupied with his paperwork, until someone knocked against his door.

"Yeah?"

The door was opened, and Hotch looked up from the report he was writing.

"Oh hey, Gideon...What's up?"

"Don't you want to say good-bye to Elle?"

"Unfortunately, I'm very busy with paperwork...And it is only for two weeks, so..."

Gideon nodded slowly and left for his own office.

After Gideon had closed the door, Hotch let out a heavy sigh. He needed to be occupied to keep himself from thinking too much about one of his colleagues, who was invading his mind more and more. He shook his head to brush off the thoughts, and went back to his work.

_At the parking-lot:_

When Elle started the engine, a smile crossed her face. She was looking so much forward to the next two weeks, which she was going to spend in Cuba. It was going to be great to relax from the stress of the job in the warm sun at the beach.

Now she just needed to get home, get her travel bag, and drive to the airport. Luckily, she had been able to leave quite early so she didn't need to hurry to get there on time.

_At Elle's place:_

Elle unlocked and opened the front-door. She put her purse on the coffee table. Then she went to her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes - a bright red top, blue jeans and sneakers. When she was finished she looked into her mirror, after checking her appearance she brushed once more her brown locks then she smiled at herself.

She took the travel-bag from the bed and went back to the living room, before she left she checked for another time if she had everything then she put on a white cardigan, took the travel-bag and her purse and left the house to get to the air-port.

_On the plane:_

After the takeoff, Elle glanced out of the window with a smile on the lips. She had turned on her iPod and closed her eyes for a short moment. Elle relaxed deciding to enjoy the flight - even if flying with a public airline wasn't as comfortable as flying with the FBI jet, which was small but offered certainly enough space for five persons.

She shook slowly her head not believing that even during her vacation time work was invading her mind and even less that she already started missing him. Actually he was the reason why she had taken some time off from work - to figure out how to deal with her growing feelings - the increasing yearning - for a man who was totally off of limits, because of so many god-damned reasons.

She had to admit that it was going to be quite tough not to see him for fourteen days, but it was necessary for both of their sakes. She had felt drawn to him since the day she had worked with him for the first time - and with every passing day that she worked with him those feelings increased...Elle shook once again her head ...but kept thinking about him.

_Meanwhile at the office:_

Hotch was totally lost in his thoughts. He wasn't happy about the fact that his team was one agent down, but Elle certainly deserved some time off. She had worked pretty hard since joining the BAU - she could need a break. And maybe it would help him to sort out some stuff.

_A few hours later, at Hotch's place:_

After they had finished dinner Haley suggested to watch a movie - it had been quite a while since Hotch had been home that early and Haley was unbelievable happy to have her beloved husband at home.

Hotch tried to enjoy the time he was able to spend with his wife. When Haley had the idea to watch "Category 6: Day of Destruction" he agreed - to make her happy. But it didn't take long until his mind drifted away from the movie - and back to the one thing which kept invading his every thought and move. He wished he could get her simply out of his head - but who was he trying to kid? How was he supposed to get his growing feelings for her under control when he saw her everyday at work?

He had started to feel drawn to her since he first met her, he had laid eyes on her the very same moment.  
At first he had tried to deny it, but after some he realized that it was pointless to do so. He was aware of the fact that his feelings for her were increasing with every passing day, with every case they worked on, and there was not a single thing he could do about it.

When the movie ended Haley looked at Aaron and instantly knew that he was totally lost in his thoughts. For a moment she wondered what was going on her husband's mind, but then she gave it up and simply said:

"Hey Aaron, you're okay?"

Hotch lifted his head and looked at his wife, after a moment he forced a smile onto his face and replied:

"Yeah honey, I was just thinking about something..."

"May I ask what it was?"

"Well, I just wondered what to do next..."

He trailed off, put an arm around Haley and pulled his wife close to him. When he saw her smile widen he knew that a real smile had appeared on his face.  
A short moment later he leaned in and kissed her. After they broke the kiss they smiled once more at each other, then they got up and went to their bedroom.

_Two hours later:_

Haley had just fallen asleep, while Hotch was still wide awake. He thought about the recent events and realized that he had kept quite a lot distance between him and his wife. The painful truth was that his feelings for one of his subordinates were starting to influence his marriage; and the way he behaved at home as well as at the office.

He was aware of the fact that he was out of it most of the time. But worst was the fact that she was invading his thoughts not only while on the job, but also at home. All evening she had been on his mind and now, while holding Haley in his arms, he tried to imagine how it would be if it was her who lay next to him instead of Haley.

Of course he felt guilty for that but what made it even worse was the fact that he felt guilty for holding Haley in his arms while she was the only thing he was able to think about. Hotch let out a heavy sigh and thought about the mess his so called life had become.

Hell, this had to stop! He shouldn't feel guilty for having a great evening - and night - with Haley! She was his wife for Christ's sake...On the contrary, he should be happy about having such a great, understanding wife like Haley, who was accepting the fact that he worked so much, that he was on call twenty-fours everyday... which meant that he was spending a lot time away from her.  
He should be grateful for the fact that she still loved him; every other woman would have probably left years ago...He really should be happy, instead of feeling as bad as he did. And he should certainly not long to be with another woman - especially if this woman was one of his subordinates - and even less should he love this other woman...

With thoughts like this Hotch fell asleep.

_Tbc_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I don't know yet when I will update...Please take the time to REVIEW!**


End file.
